


That White Scarf

by SuperAlex64



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: '72 anime. Honestly, he didn't understand why he was so damn curious about that piece of fabric she was making.





	That White Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> First time I really write a fic based an anime and I write about Family-Friendly Devilman
> 
> ...Sounds about right.
> 
> it was unreal how long it took me to actually work on this. For the longest time, it was barely even a prompt in my mind.

"Well..., do you like it?" Miki asked with a bright smile.  
  
From time to time, she would just sit on the couch in the living room and work on... something. Akira didn't quite know what she was doing exactly. From what he could tell, it looked like she was trying to make some sort of cloth. Of course, she would only work on it for a few minutes before having to go do something else.   
  
But whenever they would get into an argument, she would angrily unravel it in a huff. She would never try to ruin the material though. She still would like it to be usable. Of course, whenever they would make up, she would just cheerfully remake it. And so on.  
  
Akira couldn't really understand why he was so damn curious about what she was making. It even got to the point where he actually asked her parents about it. He couldn't forget how Mr. Makimura chuckled as he put his hand on his shoulder. And honestly, he never did ask Tare. Somehow he felt like he didn't even want to know the boy's answer.  
  
Of course, he could have just ask Miki, but he just never did. So, he made himself content with watching her as she worked. He enjoyed the faces she would make while doing whatever it was she was doing.  
  
And now, it was fairly late and Miki was standing there in front of him, holding a long piece of soft white fabric and asking if he liked it. Akira raised an eyebrow as he took it from her. Looking it over and feeling it with his thumb, he wondered what he was supposed to do with the thing.  
  
Miki giggled as she explained, "It's a scarf, you know," she gestured to her own neck, "Goes around your neck."  
  
"I know what a scarf is," he dryly commented. He'd seen plenty of people wearing those things around their necks before. He just never seen a unworn scarf before.  
  
"Well, try it on!" Perhaps, Miki was being maybe a little too persistent as she led Akira to a wall mirror.  
  
As he got in front of that mirror, he yelled out in slight annoyance or rather his version of slight annoyance, "Alright! Alright! I'll put it on!" He glanced at the scarf again, feeling the softness of the material. And really, it was a pretty nice scarf. He then, while keeping an eye on his reflection in the mirror, slowly worked on fastening that scarf around his neck just as he'd seen humans wearing them before.  
  
Normally, he wouldn't want anything wrapped around his neck, but he trusted Miki.  
  
As soon as he was done, he just kept looking at his reflection. And he had to admit, he did look pretty good. He grinned as he admired himself in that mirror. He, while still smiling, turned back to Miki, who smiled back, pleased that he liked it.  
  
"You like it?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he admitted, turning back to the mirror, looking at his human face, thinking,  _'Who'd a thought that just a piece of fabric could make all come together?'_  And this was coming from a  _(Devil)_ man who would normally wear next to nothing. Suddenly he got an idea. He turned back to Miki, putting his hands on her shoulders, and rather enthusiastically asked, "Miki, how's about we go on a motorcycle ride right now?"  
  
"Now?" she blinked. Finger on her cheek, she began to consider, "Well, it's a little late, but sure! Just let me let my parents know." She then left the room, leaving Akira to watch her go with a fond smile on his face.  
  
Sure, if she had said no, he probably would have just gone off on his own, but Miki agreeing to go with him made it all better. He even knew a great place with a great view.  
  
It didn't take her long for Miki to come running back. Akira glanced back at his reflection, gave his scarf a final adjustment. And with that, the pair went out the door.  
  
Despite his time living among them, he still didn't always understand humans, but he liked to think that he was learning.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I really liked that scarf he wore during the ending theme.


End file.
